criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Chad Baker
Chad Baker was a suspect in the murder investigations of quarterback Troy Takiguchi in Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough), student Aaliyah Banks in Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough), and his girlfriend, prom queen Madison Springer, in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). Profile Chad is a 21-year-old Caucasian man with brown eyes and short wavy blond hair which swirls to the right side. In his first appearance, Chad wears shoulder padding for when he is playing football underneath his football strip and has black strips below his eyes. His football strip is a blue shirt with Quails on the shoulder pads and his number is 29. It is known that Chad drinks sports drinks and eats spicy food. In his second appearance, Chad wears a light blue tank top with white and orange trim. It is discovered that he wears flip-flops and is athletic. In his third appearance, Chad wears a white shirt underneath a black elegant suit and tie and is seen crying. His suit is stained with blood. It is revealed that he has knowledge in electronics and is a member of the University. Events of Criminal Case Dead Man Running Chad was interrogated by Jones and the player after they had found his football jersey in Troy's laundry basket, which was located in the victim's dorm room at the Grimsborough University, where both of them studied. Chad told the team that his jersey was supposed to be there as the two were roommates. He also said that he was the substitute quarterback for the Quails and that their team's coach (Franklin Caldwell) had made them roommates as he thought that it would have been good for both of them. He was considered the killer as being left on the sidelines for so long could have driven a guy to extremes. However, he was let go when the Quails' coach, Franklin Caldwell was found guilty and detained for Troy's death. Spring Break Massacre Chad returned as a suspect after Aaliyah Banks was half-eaten by piranhas and was found floating on a pool of blood in the Grimsborough lake. While talking to Madison, the team were interrupted by Chad, who thought that the team was bothering her. At first, the team did not recognise him but after a while, they did. They then went to ask Chad how he had been doing since becoming quarterback for the Quails. The team then asked Chad if he knew the victim, Aaliyah Banks, to which he replied that he did not, since he only knew the girls in College who were football fans. Later, Chad was questioned about his part-time job at a gas station. He told the team that he had started to do this job just a few a weeks ago, as he was trying to save up money to invite Madison to the Prom Ball, and he also needed proper costume and proper shoes to pick her up in style. When asked if he had seen anybody suspicious at the gas station before the murder, Chad replied and said he did not. The Rorschach Reaper In his last appearance, Chad was announced the Prom King, with Madison as his Prom Queen. After Donna Walker announced them as the winners, everyone celebrated, and Madison started to cry in happiness. As the celebration was about to ensue, Madison was shockingly slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood on Chad's suit. Chad then ran away to the football field in shock. Madison's death took a heavy toll on him throughout the investigation. After investigating the football field, the team found Chad, who was crying because of Madison's shocking death. The team consoled him and spoke to him for a while, and he revealed that he loved Madison a lot but she never answered back. Chad was interrogated once again when the team learned that he and Madison had trespassed after curfew a few times since the past few days. When questioned about it, Chad replied and said that they used to talk about their relationship since he wanted to move in with Madison after College. But unfortunately for Chad, Madison never admitted that she loved him, too. After Tess Goodwin was convicted of the murder, Chad was released from the station. Trivia *Chad is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in three cases. Case appearances *Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough) Gallery CBakerGrimsborough.png|Chad, as he appeared in Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough). CBakerGrimsboroughC38.png|Chad, as he appeared in Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough). CBakerGrimsboroughC41.png|Chad, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). Chadgasstation00.png|Chad, wearing the gas station cap. Ffffff2222222f.png|Chad and Madison's spring break photos. CBaker041-2-1.png|Chad, as the Prom King. MSpringer041-3-1.png|Chad's Prom Queen. MSpringerGrimsborough.png|Madison Springer, Chad's late girlfriend. OG_SUS_34_603.jpg OG_SUS_38_603.jpg OG_SUS_41_604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects